rolleniafandomcom-20200213-history
Kammy IJ HU
Torn from the body of the goddess Lenora IJ HU, Kammy is the first incarnated daughter of the IJ HU clan. Kammy's long white hair, pale skin, red-purple eyes and strategic combat style provide resemblence to her mother, Lenora. She was born four years after the start of the Second Generation. Godly Role Created to protect Lenora IJ HU's physical connection to the mortal realm, Kammy carries half of Lenora's heart and power. She was the first sucessful attempt in Lenora's quest to secure her direct life and Godship over mortals. By placing part of her soul into another being, Lenora could no longer perish from mortal Rollenia if she alone was killed or her Godship was revoked. Thus, it became pertinent that In order for Lenora or Kammy to perish from mortal Rollenia, they both be killed together instantaneously before one or the other recover from any detrimental affliction. As Kammy was born from a goddess, she would be part goddess, or a "Zehlr-Auorel" (Child of a God). Role in the Second Generation One year after her creation, Kammy would come to be known as the biggest leader in the First Rollenian War. Lenora soon discovered just how strong she had made Kammy alone, and devised her own plan on how to conquer the mortals of the Vendeian Alliance. Kammy would go forth as the ultimate leader of the IJ HU Clan and the war, while Lenora would take little (if any) part in the war herself. Lenora decided that with Kammy at her disposal, her new role in the First Rollenian Role should be instead to merely spectate and control her puppets as necessary. This would ensure if anything fatal were to happen to Kammy, Lenora would remain unharmed, and it would only be a matter of time before Kammy was completely revitalized and ready for combat once again. The plan for taking over the Vendeian Alliance was very simple. Kammy would pose as a maiden of the Vendeian Palace, living there and learning as much as she could while slowly stealing the souls of the other people there. It was not long until Kammy had secretly taken control of everyone in the palace but the Emperor, the Empress and a handful of their personal bodyguards. From this point, it was only a matter of time before she turned everyone against them. When the time to act had finally arrived, Kammy sent all of the residents of the palace against the remaining bodyguards whom she was unable to gain control over. She then ordered the armies of the IJ HU Clan into the capitol city to overtake everything and everyone they could. When the Emperor and Empress' soldiers were finally finished off, Kammy (still operating under a cloak of secrecy and retaining the demenaor of a confused and frightened resident of the palace) offered her support to the Emperor and Empress in leading them out of the city. It was then in the Royal Escape Route that she sucessfully killed the Emperor with her own blade. To Kammy's dismay however, a strange and secret man known as Mecree who was guarding the Royal Escape Route ambushed Kammy and was able to defeat her, successfully protecting the Empress and escaping with her. The Empress would flee with Mecree to Claria, where she would live with a new name in a small village located in the northern most region of the empire until her death at the end of the Third Generation. Mecree had inflicted critial wounds upon Kammy, and at the order of Lenora IJ HU, the majority resources were to be focused on her recovery for the time being. Kammy would take up residence in Vendeian Palace until the time arrived that she was back to full strength. During the time of her recovery, the remaining armies which had conquered the Vendeian Capitol City would continue outward on Lenora's orders until all of Vendeia belonged to the IJ HU Clan. After her recovery, it was made clear to Kammy that her efforts were sucessfull - she had officially overtaken the Vendeian Alliance, and now it was time to march against Claria. It was logical to Lenora that Claria, being the second largest mortal empire after Vendeia, would fall to her much easier. Summoning all of her power, Kammy unleashed her true form during the battles against Claria. She fought proudly with her armies, and destroyed a large chunk of the Clarian Empire. Kammy was even able reached the walls of the capitol city. Lenora however had failed to foresee the possibility of the Clarian Forces being better fortified then Vendeia and ready for an attack. In her ignorance, she had estimated that with fewer numbers, Claria would be much weaker. With forces beginning to dwindle after the attempt to breach the walls of Clarian City, the tides quickly turned against Kammy. At the Batlle of the Walled City, as it was called, Kammy was defeated by captain Visian Quan of the Clarian Royal Military. Because of this defeat, the IJ HU were forced to retreat back to the east. They had lost the battle over Claria, but were still able to keep Vendeia. Dissapointed in Kammy's failure, and too ignorant to admit her own failure of foresight, Lenora banned Kammy from participating in the rest of the war. She took almost all of her powers back from Kammy, and would go alone to face off against the other Goddesses and their champions in the final effort to end the war. This battle would decide the victor. Lenora lost however, slain by the Blade of Freyanu, a gift from the Goddess whom after the blade was named given to a mortal by the name of "Momo of Vendeia". This holy blade was capable of hurting a god. Suffering Lenora's defeat, the IJ HU Clan dissapeared for the next two decades, taking the eastern part of Rolenia with it into its dark cloud. It was unknown whether or not Lenora perished from Rollenia. Role in the Third and Fourth Generations The Third Generation of Rollenia was more or less the first half of Generation Four. Generation three was set in motion by the return of the IJ HU Clan, or as it would now be called, the IJ HU Empire. During the many years that East Rollenia had been covered by impassable darkness, the IJ HU had time to build their own nation where Vendeia once stood. Kammy IJ HU would play a great role in the upcoming war of these two generations as well. This war would be called "The War Which Spilled the Blood of the Gods", or its official name 'War of the Crimson Auorel'. This name came not only from the blood-red and white clothes and armor the IJ HU Royalty now wore, but also from the first deaths of gods to be recored in history. A little over a year before the war of the Third Generation started, Lenora blessed Kammy with a new younger sister. She would be called Julie IJ HU, and was the second incarnation of Lenora. During the time that the IJ HU Clan had lied dormant for the past years, Lenora had been scouring the lands searching for ways to recover from her injuries inflicted by Momo of Vendeia and her blade. In these searches, Lenora had found something more. She had discovered various sources of power, forgotten weapons and stones of old buried and locked deep within the worlds of Rollenia. Lenora absorbed the power of the stones and weapons she had found, and for the remaining years she kept herslff in darkness she began rapidly gaining strength. Lenora was now even stronger than before, and thus was able to greatly enhance Kammy's power as well. But she also realized that by making a second incarnation, her life could be even better preserved in the future when she decided to strike again. Only next time she would not only strike against Claria and the mortals of the world, but she would strike against all of the other gods as well. Kammy's new role at the beginning of the Third Generation would be ruling as princess over the new empire. She would decide how to improve the lives of her people, and she would govern them. She would also be the new absolute power in command over the training and leading of the IJ HU Royal Military and Armies. Julie IJ HU would be given numerous legions to manage and command as well, most of which were focused on defensive purposes. Lenora would also task Kammy and Julie with creating a monster so powerful, that its strength could rival that of their mother's. This monster would be the key to protecting a secret in the bottom of the IJ HU Citadel so important, that the stability of the Rollenian Realm was at stake if it were discovered by outside forces. This creature would be known as Kounhi Dishu, and the object it was guarding was the last bit of Lenora's Heart, which she had removed to gain full immortality against the attacks of other gods and sacred beings. If the Clarians or other gods were to reach the IJ HU Citadel, it would be the obligations of Kammy, Julie and Lenora to return to the center of the tower, where they would join their powers together and cover the IJ HU Empire in darkness once more while expelling their foes back to their own lands. This event did happen about half way through the war while the path was still being carved to Claria. Lufi, Pai and Momo, sacred mortal heros sent by the Goddess Freyanu to aid the Clarians, were sent to destroy Lenora and her clan before they could make any further progress. Freyanu, being the goddess of nature and life, did not wish for herself or her people to ever experience the bloodshed which the last war had caused again. Sending these three heroes, whom she blessed with sacred weaponry, garment and skill, where what she hoped would be her final attempt to stop any further bloodshed of the mortal people. However, Freyanu's powers did not equal Lenora's and her attempt failed. When Lenora and her incarnations sucessfully banished the heroes and re-shrowded the lands of the IJ HU in darkness, the war was paused for quite an amount of time. This is what started the Fourth Generation, in which Lenora realized she had to move her heart, and the guardian of the heart, Kounhi Dishu, to the Underworld a.k.a. the Realm of Renata. When the war was again initiated a while later, Kammy and Julie were sent personally to march against Claria. This would be the bloodiest battle in all of Rollenian History. The IJ HU armies lead by Kammy cut a clean path to Clarian City, while Julie secured the surrounding villages and towns so no one could come to their aid. Kammy, who now knew what to expect after her last failure, succeeded in taking Clarian City and Clarian Palace. To Kammy's dismay once again however, just like with the Empress of Vendeia, Kammy was unable to capture Violet Sue who was, the current Queen of Claria. In order to escape, Violet Sue left Kammy to deal with Claria's most famous soldiers who would gladly sacrifice themselves to save the queen. Commander Cornelius, who had been the commander of all of Claira's armies since the second generation, as well as Kammy's most hated nemesis who had defeated her once already during the second generation, Visian Quan. Kammy, with the help of her most trusted soldier, Captain Arugus, fought the two Clarian captains from the throne room of the palace to the great tower balcony that overlooked the whole city. It was here that Captain Arugus met his end by the blade of Captain Visian Quan. Willing to do anything to serve his goddesses, Captain Arugus threw his sword when he died, which made contact with the heart of Commander Cornelius. With the advantage of her full form, Kammy IJ HU then ended the life of Visian Quan to avenge her dead fellow captain. With the death of Visian Quan, Kammy was able to redeem herself. After the War of the Crimson Auorel After Lenora's death at the end of the Fourth Generation, Kammy and her sister Julie were spared by Katherine Newday. They were offered a second chance to see how they would live the rest of their lives as Rollenian Goddesses. Given crystal-like orbs which would serve to house and suppress their powers until such a time that they had sufficiently practiced penance, their ties to Lenora's life force were cut, and they were now each their own. Lights and Shadows of a Future